


借火浇油

by amberamb3r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamb3r/pseuds/amberamb3r
Summary: 及川和面前的女孩子对视了一会儿，把她拉进怀里，以一个保护性的姿势俯身，拢开细软的发丝，嘴唇贴在她颈侧。“站稳了。”





	借火浇油

alpha牛岛×alpha及川

手活

4k5

*

小和田这个女孩子及川很早就注意到了，她在喧闹的体育馆里看书，一个人来，带着摄像机，光线暗的时候还自带平板灯，喜欢用各式各样的丝巾缠起头发。她显然是为了谁来的，但是她从不试图接近他们队伍里的任何一个人，这让她看起来神秘而婉约，吸引着排球队年轻的beta和alpha们的注意力。

“她就像恋爱的代名词。”MB前辈叹息着，“但我赌她一定是来看及川，或者若利的。她总是和那两个家伙的后援团坐在一起。”

“非比赛日观众席位只开一个区，”另一个高年级生靠在储物柜上安慰他，“看他们的人一来那么多，不和他们坐一起难道站着吗伙计？”

“这么一想倒也十分有理！”MB重振旗鼓，一手把衣服塞进柜子。“今天练习结束我就去求交往，如果被拒绝了，是谁的粉丝我就让那小子请安慰饭！”

“前辈，”及川拽着领口把T恤脱下来，在自己和牛岛中间不解的甩来甩去。“你口中的那两个家伙现在可就在这里吧？”

MB转过身来，用恍然大悟的神情说：“噢，那若利的就先算了。”

“哈？？”及川甩的更用力了，“什么叫做若利就先算了？可怜的及川大人做了什么要遭受这样非人的待遇！”

话到最后他几乎是在鞭打牛岛了，当然可能这就是他的本意。

牛岛若利在鞭打下八风不动的换完衣服，伸出一只手抓住那件无辜的队服替及川锁进柜子，再把二传的运动衫拿出来盖在激动维权的青年头上。

“这不是很公平嘛，若利从来对那些拥趸不假辞色，你倒好，男女ao，哪个没被你派送过笑脸。帅气也要上税的咯。”

当天部活结束及川看着前辈跑上看台，对女孩九十度深鞠躬，低着头伸出手，那个娇小一点的人影也对着前辈连连鞠躬说着什么，于是前辈铩羽而归，跳下最后几级台阶，对及川凶狠的露齿一笑，信息素像淋了雨的幼苗一样衰败，整个人是大写的难过。

“只想专注于oikawa-san，ne？”

完了，及川仿佛听见了钱包的哭号。

*

经此一事及川在囊中缩水的同时也从前辈口中了解了这个女孩的情况，带着摄像机来看书是因为实在想看及川同学打球无奈球速太快经常看不见球，只得录回去看慢放。是个还没分化的大一年级生。

后来一次和名古屋大学的友谊赛，经理没能录下全场，为了赛后复盘及川去问小和田拷贝录像，被告知了名字。

“我叫小和田 爱，关注前辈很久了，很高兴认识你！”

及川冲她露出微笑，接过她的储存卡。

“谢谢你的支持，也谢谢你的录像，ai-chan。”

*

现在，感受到场馆里的骚乱，他又知道了一点，她是个omega。

*

女孩应该不知道今天是地区预选赛，场馆里会有很多观赛者，来的比较晚，只好在陌生的人中间插空坐了，初次发情的时候身边一个熟悉的脸孔都没有，像是只惊惶的小兽。及川叹了口气，三步并两步的上了看台，站在旁边喊那个蜷成一团的女孩儿。一个大叔试图拦下她，他面无表情的用肩膀撞开那只图谋不轨的手，把小和田从蠢蠢欲动的人堆里带了出来。

走廊里，她扶着墙，断断续续的道谢。

及川认真的看着她：“分化也是没办法的事，下次就要注意了，带好抑制剂，危险期最好不要到这种场合来。”

女孩这次没有说话，整个人沿着墙面缓缓下滑，甜腻的味道像气球漏气一样散开，及川也被这个阵仗搞蒙了，附近一个人都没有，他穿着运动衫甚至没带手机。

“oi...oikawa-san，”她一只手紧紧地握住脖子上相机的挂带，一只手小心而绝望的牵住及川的前襟，“能不能…临时标记…拜托了…”

信息素的味道越来越浓，听到这个弱小的omega的请求，他骨子里的本能在冲撞，但他还是尽力保持冷静。

及川和面前的女孩子对视了一会儿，把她拉进怀里，以一个保护性的姿势俯身，拢开细软的发丝，嘴唇贴在她颈侧。

“站稳了。”

*

临时标记对初分化的omega的影响陌生却又立竿见影，一阵像是受洗一样让人腿软的快感过去，信息素几乎是立刻不再外溢，及川刻意控制了咬的时间和深度，ao信息素中和，除了脖子上的牙印，她看起来又是一个清白独立的beta女孩儿了，只是有点虚弱。他解下她头发上的丝巾给她松松的扎在了脖子上，挡住了还在流血的印记。

“可以继续关注我，但是也不要错过遇到喜欢的人的机会，好吗。”

她看着他，听懂了话中的拒绝，点了点头。及川于是拍了拍她的头，确定她能安全呆着之后，返身叫了经理把她送去校医院，自己溜达着回去。

“今天的及川大人也是那么的男前呢～”

＊

妈的，男前是有代价的。

及川彻头晕目眩的想。这是他第一次给人做临时标记，接着就被副作用搞的无比后悔。

怎么没人告诉他一声，临时标记之后的alpha会躁动啊……

到更衣室一分钟的路程及川彻完全是强撑着回来的，感谢宽松的运动裤让他路上没有那么尴尬，天知道他现在全身的血液仿佛都在往下身流，omega腺体的甜蜜鼓动了alpha的天性，信息素开始作用，完全无视alpha本身的想法，只想迅速开始一场征服的性爱。

他猛地拍开更衣室后洗漱间的门，从水龙头里灌了一大口水，希望能冲净他犬齿上甜腻的味道，但答案是否定的，他屈服的探头去看钟表，希望热身前能有时间让他解决一发，他不想再长途跋涉去淋浴间了。

牛岛若利。

王牌静静地靠在门框上看他，双手抱胸。及川终于想起来他是为什么回到更衣室而不直接去赛场和前辈们汇合了。他约了牛岛若利在这里最后谈谈他们的战术。

天。没有比这更糟糕的事了。

不过比赛要紧。

“这不是ushiwaka-chan~正是我想见的人。不过赛前小会议可能要推迟了，我想我们可以叫暂停的时候讲。现在，能不能麻烦你带上门？我有点私人的事情要解决。”

他的声音沙哑，在欢快的语调下听起来格外奇怪。

王牌听完他说话，视线下行，盯在了及川的腿间，及川被他看的像是电击一样颤了一下，这让他恼怒，他知道牛岛若利注意到了这微小的反应，因为他又把眼神移上来了，这次橄榄色的眼睛看的是及川的眼睛。

像是共鸣一样，王牌的信息素也扩散了，两个alpha的气场相遇，及川一边硬的发疼，一边太阳穴突突直跳。他磨了磨牙，几乎是咆哮了。

“还不走，等着找操吗。”

牛岛从门上直起身，及川就转过来不再管他，他把手伸进短裤，松紧带被拉开的时候好像松绑，短暂的轻松之后是更深的欲望。

但他的手还没碰上自己就被人从后面抓住丢开了。及川睁大了眼，门确实被带上了，但牛岛若利留在了里面，他站在他身后，一只手勒在他腰间，另一只手接管了他——当然，是那只让人胆寒的左手。

另一个alpha离得太近了，近的直接侵犯了及川的领地，他往后给他一个肘击，谢谢他还清醒没完全的都是狼性，他挑了一个会疼而不会造成实质伤害的地方，毕竟他们接下来还有比赛。王牌一声不发的受了，左手连短裤带内裤一起拉下来，让他们挂在及川的大腿上。现在他的手和及川的之间没有任何阻隔了，他在上面缓缓地收拢五指，动作和语气一样危险。

“希望这足够教会你好好说话了，oikawa。”

操！当牛岛开始撸动的时候及川的脑子里只剩下了这一个念头。他整个人是分裂的，alpha的血液狂呼着要给身后的男人一个教训，男性的劣根却让他在劣情的欲海里寸步难行，他的身体不由自己控制，他被有力的紧紧地抱在怀里，他的肩膀上是他棱角分明的下颏，他的背后是另一个alpha男人的健硕躯体，他发誓他屁股正被个同样的东西抵着，这个空间里被情欲控制的人不止他一个。

他超乎寻常的兴奋，吸引、沉溺的费洛蒙和斗争、血性的荷尔蒙交替刺激着他，而且这是他妈的是牛岛若利，这四个字几乎是他整个青少年时期情绪波动的缩写。他感觉他的多巴胺不能用分泌而要用汹涌来形容了。

“噢，操！”这次不是念头，他真的骂出口了，他疼的几乎软了，因为王牌在底端把两个球体拢在手里，挤了一下。

这是个无声的警告，高个子的男人看出他分心了，毫无疑问。

疼痛把及川的意识拽回到这个禁锢的怀抱里，牛岛偏头从他的颧骨吻到眼角，他才意识到他生理眼泪都出来了，只是不知道是疼的还是别的什么。

及川缓了口气，又感觉难耐了，他动了动胳膊，试图用手圈住自己，但换来的只是更紧的拥抱，如果这能称作一个拥抱的话。

“这不是你做主的地方，会爽就够了。”

王牌低沉的声音就在他耳边，呼吸带着炽热的风强奸着他的耳朵，性感到恶毒的地步。但及川已经没时间反应了，因为战书后就是侵略，他的神经先于他的身体投降了，反正身体总也是要缴械的，谁他妈在乎呢！牛岛若利的动作就和他在球场上一样势大力沉，上去下来，都是实打实的，他觉得他自己火辣辣的，但他不想叫停，他的呼吸似乎都跟频率同步了，他感觉自己在颤抖但实际上他被这个alpha死死的按在怀里，他没有给出允许，所以他一步也没能挪动。

他急切的喘息，近乎于呻吟，他从没意识到他能发出这样的声音，他不过是被打个飞机，却像下一秒就会被操开一样不寒而栗。他高高的向后昂起脖子，像是美丽的琴弦想抻断自己，露出天鹅一样的脖颈，没有注意到身后alpha在他腺体上掠过的沉甸甸的眼神。

他真的要来了，alpha骇人的结在前部胀大成为伞状，但牛岛并没有就此饶了他，他从底部用力的把手缓慢的推到顶部，坚决到残忍的挤出最后一滴精液，这对及川来说真的太刺激了，他被迫在最敏感的高潮承受这最沉重的撸动。恍惚之间他觉得灵魂可能也是米白色的，因为他现在在自己的身体里找不到这个。

牛岛若利张开左手的五指细细的端详粘稠的液体，并不阻止它们蜿蜒向下。他体贴的没有放开及川，因为二传手显然不能依靠自己站立。他说话了，声音喑哑。

“你为我高潮的时候软的甚至像个omega。”

“humm.”及川半闭着眼睛，懒洋洋的，不置可否。“我射给你的，不好好珍惜吗。”

“我以后会的。”他意有所指，及川也懒得反驳，因为即使是他也很难否认几乎是必然发生的事情。

“怎么不把自己的一起放上来？”

牛岛拧开水龙头洗手。

“时间不够。”

及川一下睁开眼，气笑了，笑的轻蔑而放肆，神采飞扬。

“那是你没经过我。”

牛岛若利没有回答，他不意欲做无谓的争辩，他确实对及川缺乏抵抗力，但这不妨碍他自信。

他放松了他的怀抱，让及川把裤子提起来，同时把他的脸扭过来给了他一个亲吻，他的舌头探进去，目标明确的找到及川的犬齿，扶在下巴上的手指用力，自己用及川的犬齿把自己的舌尖咬破了，像是没有痛觉，或者是有但根本不在乎。

他又舔了舔，确保及川的嘴里只有他的血腥味而没有别的什么才退出来，用拇指抹掉唇角多余的唾液。

及川就任他用血清洗自己，放纵的近乎宠溺。

他们歇了歇，等及川整理好自己，也等牛岛平复下去。两人一起从候场区走到赛场上，球鞋摩擦着地板给竞技做魅力的注脚，灯光明亮，人声嘈杂，他们在整个场馆的注视下肆无忌惮的说着荤话。

“别把力气在白天的比赛里用尽了。”

全国级别首屈一指的王牌瞥了他一眼，单手接住前辈扔来的球。

“你的话，没力气了也没关系。”

**Author's Note:**

> 坑里好冷我好饿…(´⌒`｡)
> 
> 欢迎找我玩儿，weibo评论lo评论以及私信都可以，如果你愿意的话。


End file.
